


Culpable

by Dyadra



Category: Ailee (Musician), K-pop, Super Junior-M, f(x)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyadra/pseuds/Dyadra
Summary: Un suicidio. Un asesinato. Dos muertos. Éste es el resultado del interrogatorio policial para la resolución del caso del asesinato de Amy Lee a testigos del caso, incluyendo a su novia y principal sospechosa del crimen: Amber Liu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, aquí Dyadra, es la primera vez que trabajo con este tipo de narración y temática, espero no tener demasiados errores. Muchas gracias por leer, me encantaría leer sus comentarios.

#### Testimonio de Park Sun Young, integrante del grupo F(X).

—Ella siempre ha sido una persona centrada— explicó—, desde que salía con Ailee tenía mucha energía y se esforzaba más en los ensayos… Incluso escribió una canción para cantarla a dueto con ella…  
—¿Qué me dice de Henry Lau? Parece que eran amigos.  
—Oh, si… después de lo que pasó comenzaron los problemas. Eran muy cercanos, ¿sabe? Ambos se sentían extranjeros en Corea y hablar les hacía bien. Henry tuvo problemas para que las fans de su grupo lo aceptaran, era muy sensible y estaba muy decaído; solía llamar al departamento por la noche y hablaba con Amber por horas, a veces iba a visitarla y los dejábamos solos para no incomodarlo.  
—¿Cómo tomó su muerte?  
—Muy mal. Se arrojó al rio Han el día que Amber y Ailee comenzaron a salir: hubo un océano negro el día de su presentación y dicen que algo sucedió en bastidores; el chico no pudo soportarlo. Amber se culpaba de lo que había pasado, decía que no había estado ahí para él y que por eso lo había hecho; al parecer él le envió mensajes pero ella no los vio porque estaba en su cita… cambió mucho a partir de eso.  
—¿Cómo era su relación con Ailee?  
—Desde que se conocieron eran muy cercanas. Henry y Hyorin se ponían celosos de que pasaran tanto tiempo juntas, les gustaba bromear y decir que no era justo que Ailee estuviera en la cima de los charts, Amber tuviera su debut en solitario y ambas fueran tan felices… entonces pasó lo de Henry y Amber decayó… pero Ailee se mantuvo a su lado. Incluso cuando las alucinaciones comenzaron.  
—¿Cómo eran las alucinaciones, señorita Park?  
—Despertaba sudando a media noche y hablaba en sueños, decía cosas cada vez más extrañas. Fue ahí cuando nos dimos cuenta de que su relación era más estrecha de lo que habíamos creído. Al principio sólo eran algunas cosas que le traían recuerdos, luego comenzaron los sueños y las canciones, ella decía que escuchaba su voz en las cabinas de grabación y una vez le pareció verlo en el espejo. Decía que Henry la culpaba de su muerte.  
—¿Habló con alguien sobre eso?  
—No le gustaba hacerlo ni siquiera con nosotras, Victoria quiso ayudarla, Krystal también, todas lo hicimos, pero no nos dejaba acercarnos. Hablaba con Ailee la mayor parte del tiempo, y…  
—¿Y qué?  
—Un día regresó muy afectada, tuvo su primera crisis esa noche. Había ido a buscar a Ailee a su agencia y no la encontró. No quiso decirnos nada, sólo repetía que ella había dejado morir a Henry.

#### Testimonio de Kim Hyo Jung.

—Ailee estaba muy preocupada por Amber, salía temprano de sus prácticas para ir a verla e intentar que se distrajera después de sus sesiones con el psicólogo.  
—¿Amber iba al psicólogo?  
—Sí, Ailee dijo que después de lo sucedido con Henry, Amber se culpaba y decía que podía verlo a veces, su agencia le consiguió un psicólogo privado y lo mantuvo en secreto para evitar que su grupo se viera afectado por los rumores. Le dije a Ailee que se alejara, pero ella no quería hacerlo, incluso en sus vacaciones se mantuvo a su lado, decía que Amber estaba mejorando.  
—¿Usted no apoyaba su relación?  
—Claro que sí, pero temía que Ailee terminara lastimada. Escuché rumores.  
—¿Qué clase de rumores?  
—Decían que Amber estaba perdiendo la cordura y que alucinaba; incluso su agencia planeaba removerla del grupo. Un día fue a buscar a Ailee a nuestra agencia, pero ella tenía horarios y yo… le dije… le dije que lo mejor era que se fuera y dejara de buscarla.  
—Dice que apoyaba su relación, pero le dijo a Amber que dejara de buscar a Ailee, qué contradicción, señorita Kim.  
—Al principio la apoyaba, pero después entendí que no podía seguir así. Si Ailee no quería dejar a Amber, entonces debía ser al revés. Su desempeño en las presentaciones menguaba por pensar tanto en Amber: afectaría su carrera.  
—De modo que no tenía ningún interés en Ailee, sino en su desempeño.  
—¿Insinúa que tenía un interés romántico hacia ella?  
—No. Usted es quien acaba de mencionarlo.  
—Yo…  
—La última llamada del celular de la señorita Lee fue a usted, ¿no es cierto? ¿Cómo es posible que la llamara si según los informes, a esa hora ya estaba muerta? Hay algo que no ha dicho y usted lo sabe.  
—… ella me llamó…   
—¿Quién?  
—Amber… ¡lloraba y decía todo muy rápido! No sé por qué usaría el teléfono de Ailee, primero dijo que había matado a Henry y de repente soltó un grito horrible y dijo que ella estaba muerta y… ¡me asusté mucho! ¡La llamada se cortó y llamé a la policía…! ¿podemos terminar con esto? ¡Es todo lo que sé!

#### Testimonio de Amber Josephine Liu, acusada.

—Él no dejaba de perseguirme, yo sólo quería deshacerme de él. El doctor decía que al final se iría, pero cada vez que lo veía se reía y decía que nunca lo haría, decía que era mi culpa porque lo abandoné cuando no tenía a nadie. Fui egoísta.  
—¿Por qué fue egoísta?  
—Porque salía con Ailee y no tenía tiempo para él. Después todos dijeron que estaba muerto, pero no era cierto, sólo estaba solo y por eso nadie lo veía… sólo yo. Lo odio… ¡lo odio! Por su culpa Hyorin dijo que dejara a Ailee, le dejé una nota y ella no fue a verme. En su lugar llegó él, ¡se reía con mucha fuerza y no dejaba de decir cosas hirientes! Se acercaba demasiado, sus ojos eran aterradores y lo primero que encontré fue las tijeras… ¡sólo quería que se callara! ¡Quería que dejara de reírse y de decirme que todo era mi culpa! ¡No era mi culpa, pero todos lo pensaban! ¡No se atrevían a decirlo en voz alta, pero sé que creían que era mi culpa y sé que murmuraban a mis espaldas! ¡Incluso mis miembros fingían que les importaba, pero me temían! Quería acabar con él… Y lo hice. ¡Yo maté a Henry Lau y no me arrepiento de ello! Pero entonces vi…  
—¿Qué vio, señorita Liu?  
—Yo vi… ¡No! ¡Era él! ¡Era Henry quien sangraba! ¡Era Henry quien estaba ahí, yo lo sé! ¡Era él! ¡Estaba muerto! ¡Me deshice de él!  
—Señorita Liu, el cuerpo que encontramos no era de Henry Lau.  
—… está mintiendo… ¡Miente, yo maté a Henry Lau! ¡Lo maté con las tijeras! ¡Le saqué los ojos para que no volviera a buscarme! ¡Destrocé su corazón para que no volviera a levantarse! ¡Yo maté a ése desgraciado! ¡Lo último que hizo fue llorar…! Y después lo hice yo…  
—¿Señorita Liu?  
—Dijo que me perdonaba… me lo dijo esa noche…  
—¿Quién se lo dijo?  
—Amy lo hizo…


End file.
